Crónicas de un chocolate amargo
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Mail Jeevas es un famoso asesino a sueldo. Un día, es llevado ante Mihael Keehl, el líder de la Mafia en varios países del mundo. Lo que Mail no se esperaba es que el rubio lo elegiría como su guardaespaldas. Y menos aún como su mascota. MxM


EL ruido de los automóviles que transitaban por aquella concurrida avenida era solamente amortiguado por el de la lluvia, que caía con fuerza a pesar de la época del año. Él se encontraba de pie en ese apartamento abandonado y sucio, con la mirada perdida en su consola portátil y fumando un cigarrillo. A su lado, apostados en la ventana, se encontraban un rifle de francotirador y unos binoculares, con los que había estado observando el movimiento de las personas. Llevaba ahí casi dos horas y media, fumando como un maniaco y revisando su reloj ansiosamente. Cuando revisó la hora por enésima vez, noto que faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche, así que decidió ponerse en marcha.

Se dijo en pensamientos que no había podido elegir un lugar más perfecto para realizar el trabajo: el apartamento, ubicado en el quinto piso de ese edificio en ruinas, le ofrecía un panorama excelente, y el aspecto tenebroso que el sitio mostraba era lo mejor para evitar curiosos, así que podía obrar como quisiera. La lluvia, aunque empeoraba su visibilidad, le ayudaba con su ruidosa caída, y las sombras nocturnas eran sus mejores aliadas. Definitivamente eso iba a ser como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Escuchó el ruido de un automóvil y se preparó. Revisó la mira del rifle y apuntó hacia el auto, de donde segundos después descendieron cuatro hombres. Dos de ellos eran castaños, uno, moreno, y el otro era rubio, bastante más joven que sus acompañantes. Dirigió la mira del arma hacia el moreno, y sin ningún miramiento, disparo tres veces.

Casi inmediatamente después el hombre cayó al suelo, bañado en sangre. Lo rodearon los otros tres, y él se apartó rápidamente de la ventana por temor a que lo buscaran. Comenzó a guardar el rifle con rapidez en un estuche para guitarra, y cuando lo creyó conveniente, salió del edificio

Antes de irse, miró hacia la escena del crimen a regodearse la vista con un trabajo bien hecho. Los dos castaños llamaban insistentemente por teléfono, mientras que el rubio se mantenía de espaldas a él, mojado hasta los huesos. Pero no contaba con que éste voltearía, clavándole una mirada azul, fría, profunda, como queriendo leerle los pensamientos. Y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo.

Se alejó rápidamente del sitio, procurando pasar desapercibido. Llegó a su propio departamento, y en cuanto entró, tiró el rifle junto a la puerta. Se recostó en el sofá y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, con el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules aún grabado -como si fueran de fuego- en la mente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente despertó cuando el sol le llegó a los ojos. Se incorporó y fue hacia la ducha, decidido a tomar un largo baño. Se desvistió, abrió el grifo del agua y dejó que ésta resbalara por su blanca piel, como si fuera suficiente para limpiar todos sus pecados. Fijó entonces su vista en el espejo, y el reflejo de un chico de 18 años, cabello pelirrojo y ojos color zafiro le devolvió la mirada.

Al salir de la ducha, recorrió con la vista su departamento. No era gran cosa, pero, para ser de un soltero, estaba bastante bien arreglado. Todas las cosas en orden, y algunas cuantas consolas de videojuegos estaban acomodadas, pues el pelirrojo era aficionado a ellos.

Se vistió rápidamente y se apresuró a salir, pues quería tomar un desayuno fuera antes de pasarse por la tienda de videojuegos. Notó que había un sobre, que alguien deslizara bajo la puerta principal. Lo tomó, y dentro encontró un fajo de billetes y una nota, que decía:

"

"Un trabajo excelente. Toma tu paga, es lo acordado. Pronto te llamaremos de nuevo."

Sonrió, se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo, pensando que ya podía comprarse esa nueva consola que tanto quería.

Cuando estaba esperando el autobús en la esquina, vió que la noticia del día era en todas partes la misma: el más buscado mafioso de toda la nación había sido asesinado la noche anterior mientras se dirigía a una conferencia de negocios. Nadie sabía nada del asesino, ni de su paradero, pero se rumoraba que había disparado con una pistola calibre 44.

"No es cierto. Fue con un rifle de francotirador" pensaba el pelirrojo, mientras subía al autobús que lo llevaría a su destino.


End file.
